


Demons are Nephilim’s best friends

by MaggieWJV



Series: Jack trying to be normal 101 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/pseuds/MaggieWJV
Summary: Jack doesn’t have friends besides his parents, but when he meets an evil guy at the Gas-N-Sip some things start changing.
Series: Jack trying to be normal 101 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Nougat Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, quarantine strikes back, I just accepted that I’m gonna stay home the rest of the year. 
> 
> Well... there is an explanation of why Jack can see the demon’s true form yet. It will be explain later. 
> 
> It’s very vague but it isn’t an over complicated fic, just something I’m writing to cope with the quarantine.

**THEN**

Jack didn’t have many friends, ever since the woods’ catastrophe, he had been more cautious about letting people enter into his life, especially if they were only human. But one day he was buying some candy in the gas station when a stranger took the last 4 nougat bars.

“I was going to buy that” Jack said looking that the stranger already had 3.

“Well, too bad, isn’t?” A young man around 20 years replied not paying too much attention.

“Maybe you can give me one, you already have three” Jack said as any toddler would do when they feel injustice.

“But maybe I want four” the stranger smiled devilish and paid the cashier.

Jack was about to said something when he heard the sound of the horn, meaning that Dean was getting impatient.

“You’re mean” Jack said and left the Gas-N-Sip.

* * *

**NOW**

Jack’s happy, his dads said that they were going to the movies, and it isn’t for a case, is for fun. They are in the parking lot, Jack already excited because is his first time in a theater.

“Okay kid, we’ll go for the tickets, you are in charge of food” Dean gives Jack the credit card as Jack nods and exits the car.

Jack is waiting in line when he realizes the guy in front of him is the nougat guy. “Really?” Jack says a little annoyed hoping he won’t notice him, he has plans of buying at least a nougat bar.

“I want a large popcorn, regular soda and … all the nougat bars” the young man says.

“REALLY?” Jack is annoyed by this guy, they don’t even know each other but he’s still pushing his buttons.

“Thank you” the guy says taking his popcorn soda and 10 nougat bars.

“You’re not a good person” Jack says and he orders popcorn and soda.

“I know” the guy seems pleased with himself.

“Jack, the movie is about to start, hurry” Sam walks toward them when he notices the guy.

“Mm, hi”

“Hello sir” Guy replies and smiles at him.

“Jack, who’s your new friend?” Sam asks.

“He’s n-“ Jack wants to answer but the kid interrupts him.

“I’m Theo”

 _“So he has a name”_ Jack thinks and wonders why he’s acting friendly with Sam.

“Jack and I just bought the last nougat bars” he hands Jack 3 bars. 

“That’s a lot of sugar” Sam says “that stuff will rot your teeth”

“I’ll save the other two for later” Jack knows he won’t, he’ll eat them during the movie, but Sam doesn’t have to know that.

“It was nice to meet you Theo, but our movie already started” Sam checks his watch.

“I’ll help you with that” Sam grabs the popcorn and soda and starts walking to their movie assuming Jack would follow him. 

“Thanks for the nougat” Jack says a little suspicious.

“I was just messing with you” Theo laughs “Your face when I bought all of them was priceless”

“You’re still mean” Jack rolls his eyes, but he’s not longer angry.

“I have to go, I’ll see you around” Theo nods and Jack walks away. Once he’s out of his sight Theo throws the popcorn and leaves the theater.

“Well that was easy” his eyes turn black for a second before turning back to normal.


	2. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack receives an interesting follow request

**THEN**

“What’s Instagram?” Jack asked one day they were having dinner together.

“I don’t know” Cas answered. “Is that something kids are doing nowadays?” 

“It’s a social network, you can share photos or videos” Sam explained, “Why are you asking?” He asked curiously. 

“A girl asked for my Instagram today at the store, I didn’t know what she was talking about” Jack took another slice of pizza. “Are you guys in it?

“Not really my thing” Dean said “I’m more a Tinder person” Dean winked. 

“What’s Tinder?” Jack asked. 

“An app for lonely people” Sam said looking sternly at Dean. 

“Oh, I could use that, I don’t have friends besides you guys” Jack sound eager about trying Tinder. 

“NO” Sam, Dean and Cas said at the same time.

“Okay… I guess no tinder” Jack changed the subject and started talking about Star Wars instead, but that day at night, he created his Insta account. 

* * *

**NOW**

Jack’s happy, today is pizza day and his three dads are at the bunker, no angel business or last-minute hunts. Just the four of them. 

He is waiting in his room, watching cat videos when a notification appears. 

_ DevilishTheo has requested to follow you.  _

_ “That’s weird”  _ Jack thinks, he usually doesn’t have many friends requests. 

_ Theo Jones  _

**21 years**

**Sagittarius ♐️**

**Kansas, USA**

**10K** followers  **348** following 

He has a lot of pics in concerts and in different countries. 

That’s when Jack recognizes him.

“Nougat guy” he smiles, accepts his request and follows him back. 

Jack doesn’t have many photos or followers. The only 2 pictures he has are one with Dean’s car and the other is a selfie. 

Jack keeps scrolling through Theo’s feed when another notification appears.

DevilishTheo commented: nice car 😉 

Jack likes his comment, even if Theo had been an ass before, he doesn’t get to have normal interactions with people his age, not since the incident and that time he had a girlfriend but it ended badly. 

“Dinner's ready” Sam yells from the kitchen. 

“I’m going” Jack yells back. 

* * *

They are all having dinner talking about last week hunt and Jack’s phone rings again, another notification. 

Devilish Theo sent a message. 

_ Hello Nougat boy  _

Jack smiles.

“Who is it?” Dean asks. 

“No one” Jack puts his phone away and continues the previous conversation. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They all had finished and Jack’s in his room. He takes his phone and replies. 

_ Hello, mean boy _

He waits for a few seconds and sees he typing again. 

_ Hey, I gave you 3 nougat bars _

Jack laughs and replies again, he doesn’t notice when the light outside his room is turned off, he doesn’t even notice that is already 7 am and he had been texting all night. 

In all this time he has discovered a lot of things. First Theo is also a Star Wars fan, second Theo has two dads, so he also knows what’s like to grow up without a mom, and his family has a lot of money. He seems like a nice person. He keeps texting when he hears a knock at his door. 

“Jack?” Is Sam.

“Yeah, come in” Jack thinks is weird, Sam doesn’t leave his room at night. 

“You’re up early” Sam says. 

“What?” Jack checks the hour  _ “oh fuck is 7:34 am”  _

He doesn’t want another lecture about  _ how important is sleeping for the teenage body  _ from Sam so he doesn’t correct him.

“Oh, yes, I just woke up” it was until that moment he realizes he’s tired. “Full of energy” 

“Are you sure? You seem a little tired” Sam is a little worried, he usually worries about silly stuff according to Jack, like that time he coughed once during dinner and Sam didn’t let him have ice cream for dessert. 

“I’m good, maybe I’m not used to waking up so early” 

Sam isn’t that convinced, but let it go. 

“You should go to bed earlier, but now you’re up, let’s go grab something to eat, you know that-“ 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I know. Let me change and I’ll go” 

Sam nods and exits the room. 

DevilishTheo: so wanna meet at the park? 

Jack doesn’t know how but he’s definitely going. 


End file.
